


Hiyashi-Bachi

by PrinceDarcy



Series: Hannibal Season 2 (alt) [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane, Fake Episode, Gen, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:51:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6543790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceDarcy/pseuds/PrinceDarcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an entire alternate season 2 episode. As Pepper Spray was an alternate ending to Naka-Choko, this episode is, basically, a replacement for Ko No Mono.</p><p>Will is back behind bars in the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane after his dangerous game with Hannibal Lecter spiraled out of his control. Those around him deal with the aftermath of the shocking crime he committed and the questions Randall Tier's murder raises, while Hannibal finds himself facing the FBI's scrutiny in unexpected ways...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiyashi-Bachi

Readable from the link found [here.](http://eidetective.tumblr.com/post/142708528517)


End file.
